A Doopwop girl and a Hooligan
by fallenangelwithapen
Summary: Ally Cast's miserable morning leads to the introduction of Mr Bruno Mars. Will Bruno offer her the help she really needs? And is Ally destined to fall pray to his charming womanizing capability? Can she handle the hooligan in Ray Banns?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: "Monday Morning" blues

Ally turned up the radio attempting to block out the pounding of rain and the constant squeaking of her windshield wipers. She moaned at her rear view mirror attempting to fix the worst of her mass of dark hair, which with it being the morning looked virtually uncontrollable.

"Heavy rain, heavy traffic and heavily late, typical working morning," Ally muttered.

The red light was taunting Ally; she willed it to change as she watched the time creep later and later, still nothing.

"Come on!" she yelled at the traffic light.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of an elderly lady at the wheel of a bright yellow car. The old lady leaned closer to the wheel narrowing her eyes at Ally.

"No offence lady but I'm already late and I'm not about to get cut in front of by a senior citizen." gripping the steering wheel harder. She changed radio stations preparing for a fight.

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take take take it all but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first-_

She flicked through the stations again

_Her hair, hair her hair _

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her-_

Flick

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

"That's more like it," Ally mused.

The red light flashed green and both Ally and the old lady floored the gas. The old lady came from an angle planning to cut in front, her thick glasses magnifying her narrowed eyes. Ally drove viciously positively fleeing from grand theft auto psycho granny. Suddenly, the car engine stalled.

"No, no, no!" Ally begged her car, she was usually fond of old people but she prayed this once to kick the old lady's ass.

The psycho granny sped towards her she was in danger of smacking into Ally in her haste to cut for the next light.

Ally could read the old women's number plate, she was getting so close.

With one almighty stroke of luck Ally hit the gas and moved this time. Just missing the old lady's collision and sailing through the green light. Ally fist pumped the air leaving the little yellow car caught in a lengthy queue behind her. She glanced in her right mirror just to get a better view.

"Oh shit!" she hissed the right mirror was no longer attached to her car after psycho granny attacked. "Just what I need," she sighed. What a wonderful start to the day.

She pulled the now "One eared" car into the dreary parking space and silenced the pounding radio. At least the rain had stopped she smiled. She took her new liquid eyeliner out of her make up bag focusing the mirror.

"If I'm going to be late to work with my rear view mirror taken out by psycho granny may as well look slightly presentable," She continued muttering as she applied the black lines across her lids.

"Smells unusual..." she trailed off, "must just be what they use in these pricier liners…"

Ally blinked, her eyes began watering.

"ow..Ow… OW OW OW!" she began shrieking slightly as her eyes began to burn.

"What the hell?" she smelt the thing again. Ally tried to make out the tiny white font with partially blinded eyes.

"_Black wink"_

_Nail varnish_

"What kind of nail varnish is this small and calls itself black wink! Is it trying to get in people's eyes or something!" Ally threw it to the back seat frantically wiping her streaming eyes until she could make out shapes again.

She slammed her odd looking car door with no mirror in a fume. Her blackberry vibrated loudly; no doubt it was her manager demanding where she was.

"You have a nice phone,"

Ally glanced up (or should I say down) to see rather podgy redheaded kid staring at her blackberry.

"Thank you?" she replied confused.

-"Can I see it?" he asked.

-"Not really," she relied again confused.

-"I just want to see it," he held out his hand.

-"No,"

-"I want to see your phone!"

-"Look, I have to get to work,"

-"Look it's give me your phone or let me feel your boob,"

Ally was ready to give the kid some pre learned women's defence moves. He was just a kid though…

-"No way!" she tried to push past him.

-"Give me your phone or I shoot," he muttered his hand in his pocket. Yes, there was no way he had a real gun his acting lets just say wasn't great.

-"Look, I-"

Before she even finished he snatched the phone and legged it the other direction. She shouted after him but he was gone, far enough to not be caught by her anyway. Phone less she sighed and finally make her way to work. The shop was open beside a coffee shop; although she usually picked up coffee before her shift she was far too late now. A large balding man in a poorly fitting suit with a cold cup of coffee raced across Ally's path.

*SMACK *

The man's coffee went all over Ally. He apologised while still moving backing off and increasing the length of his strides. She looked down at her stained clothes in shock and ill belief. A little voice in her head said "At least it wasn't hot," seriously not helping.

Completely emotionally drained Ally trudged into the shop. Hannah, the manager, approached her she was shuffling her feet uncomfortablely.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. See first my pipe leaked onto my alarm clock and killed it so I over slept then a psycho auto theft granny tried to over take me and nearly crashed into me-"

"Ally-" Hannah tried to cut in awkwardly.

"And then this little ginger kid stole my blackberry and legged it-"

"But Ally-"

"And just as I got here some man walked right into me and poured coffee all over me!" Ally finished almost breathless.

"What happened to your face?" Hannah asked, puzzled.

"Oh yeah, I used nail varnish instead of eyeliner."

"Ok.."

"But it's ok because I'm here now and I promise I'll sell twice as much today to make up for it," Ally smiled through it all. She went to go get her name tag and t shirt to cover up her coffee stain when Hannah put her palm against her shoulder.

"Ally, I'm sorry, but you're cut."

She looked up in shock.

"What? I've only been late… once?" she replied slowly.

"It's not you, it's this time. There's just no money and we have to make cuts. I am very sorry."

"Oh. I see." She stood rooted for a moment in shock; then turned to the door.

"Ally," Hannah called.

She turned back with a glimmer of hope that it was all a joke.

"I need your shirt and tag back."


	2. Chapter 2: LIFEGOESON

Chapter two: L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N

To Ally's misery the rain began to drizzle on her windshield again. Lost in thought she reached over at the front seat fumbling for her mobile to shamefully call her mum and explain her unemployment.

"Damn it!" she had forgotten about the ginger kid. Now she had no phone, no job, no money and no life. Ally tried to come up with a plan partly to drive out the windshield wipers infuriating squeaking.

*squeak squeaky squeak squeaky squeak*

She glanced back in her mirror checking traffic and caught sight of the remains of black and red around her eyes and the dreary sky. She felt the dampness of coffee off her clothes and the fear from being fired; it was all bubbling inside her.

She drew in a deep calming breath.

*BANG*

The air was knocked out of her as another car slammed into the side of her car. Both cars were now at the side of the road. Ally was unscathed; she wished she could say the same for her car which was now sporting no wing mirror and a smashed in door with another car virtually attached to it. That was the last straw, everything bubbled out of control. She flung open her car door.

"THAT IS IT! I've already had a bad day, which might I add includes a near car crash with a psycho granny who managed to make it away with my wing mirror; then a heap of shit after that incident. But nooooooo that wasn't enough of a hell right? Now THIS!"

She was laughing hysterically now.

"Of course this morning isn't bad enough. Nothing is bad enough. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW GOD? WAS THIS FUNNY ENOUGH FOR YOU?" She started yelling at the sky giving it all the hand gestures that man had created.

The driver stepped out of his already open car door. He raised both palms in a peace offering.

"I am so sorry. Really." He said forcing himself to choke down his laughter at her entertaining break down.

Ally drew breath, panting and deflated having vented all her energy at the sky. She looked at the man beside her.

He wore a close fitting dark t-shirt that complemented his dark caramel complexion with a small gold cross around his neck. Beneath his grey fedora was a mass of dark waves and a pair of Ray Banns. There was something impish in his perfect smile as his mouth twitched trying to keep a straight face. Another coloured guy got out of the front seat.

"So maybe I was wrong. It is a bad idea to eat fried chicken and drive, Bruno." He bit his lip at the sight of carnage.


	3. Chapter 3: Its better if you just under

"It's all good, imma fix it," Bruno answered.

If this had been any other time Ally would have been quite pleased; she had a big thing with Bruno Mars's music, but she wasn't in the mood for appeasing any celebrity. Right now, he was the guy that hit her car and as of that he was the guy who was going to pay.

-"Are you ok? Well, physically at least?" Bruno smiled.

-"Yeah, I'm fine. It's my car that's the one a little messed up" She pointed out.

-"Yeah… just the car. But I am actually so sorry about that," laughter escaped him.

-"You just totalled my car and you're laughing like it's a joke!" she couldn't believe him.

-"Trust me, if you saw the scene I just witnessed you'd be laughing too."

-"I did. With my own two eyes. But what I saw was, after a horrendous morning, I got hit by another car. My only car which I can't afford to get gas for never mind a new door!"

Phil elbowed Bruno lightly; he stopped smirking realising he had better be mature. He looked around to see if anyone was near by. It was virtually empty other than a lone car passing every so often. He took off his Ray Banns and took a long look at the damage he had caused. Ally rubbed furiously trying to clear the remains of her nail varnish from her blue eyes and forcing herself to breath.

-"For starters, I'm Bruno, the idiot driver that hit your car." Bruno held out his hand hoping to make it a little more light hearted.

-"Ally." Ally replied but didn't take his hand.

-"I'm Phil Lawrence," the darker man said. She shook his hand.

-"His idiot partner in crime," He added gesturing towards Bruno.

-"You got something against small hands?" Bruno moped. His charm was seemly wearing thin.

Ignoring him she started sorting out the plan.

-"So, I guess I'll call the police and get this sorted." She sighed.

Bruno looked up alarmed.

-"I was just looking at it. Honestly, I could cover all the cost for your door and even I'll throw in the wing mirror too all for less hassle for both of us than insurance?" Bruno suggested running his hand over the dents.

-"How do I know you won't cheap out?" she analysed looking right at him for the first time.

Her breath caught in her throat a little. His sweet brown almond eyes caused a flutter in her stomach. For a moment she let the flutter manifest locking gazes with him for a millisecond. She broke contact, shoving that feeling as far down as it could go.

-"You don't but do you really want to make a scene about this?" He answered.

-"Yes, but seeing as no longer have a mobile-" Bruno and Phil looked at her curiously

-"Long story," she added.

-"I don't even have anyway to contact the Police" She sighed to herself truthfully.

-"Well actually I have a pho-"

Bruno elbowed Phil while he was attempting to offer the use of his mobile to Ally.

-"Uh uh, no cops needed. No fuss, we pay" he muttered to Phil.

-"The girl might still need to make a call to someone, she is road stranded,"

-"And you give her the phone you think she isn't going go 911 on us?"

-"She just wants her car fixed, no biggy and the nicer we are the better," Phil went to hand over his phone when Bruno held a fight over it shoving it back and forward between them.

-" She's going call the police,"

-"No she ain't, "

-"Yeah she will and then this will be over the papers ,"

-"She's not stupid,"

-"You don't know her!"

-"Neither do you!"

-"We hit the car the least we can do is help her out!"

-"We are, we are paying!"

-"Gimme the, will you stop with the…"

-"No hand … it … over!"

-"Whatcha going do now Bruno huh?" Phil said holding the phone high above his head.

-"Well?" Ally looked at the two guys who were in the middle of a child fight by the looks of things.

-"What do you say we get out the tow rope and call it even?" Bruno said on Phils back.


	4. Chapter 4: Count on three

Ally glanced behind her at her battered warhero of a car dragging behind. She sank deeper into the back seat pondering over her new unemployment status and the likelihood that she'll be able to afford a new phone or pay rent.

-"Why so glum?" Bruno grinned in the rear view mirror at Ally's reflection.

Ally gave a look that could have easily killed the faint hearted.

-"Well I mean other than that?"

-"Nothing," she answered looking out the window.

She could pay in monopoly money and hope they didn't notice? She could stage her death and hope people would feel sorry enough to- wait people would probably take the apartment then.. She could move back in with her mother? She shuddered at the thought. Become a hooker? Nah that was too cliché.

Bruno hummed something under his breath as he turned a sharp right.

Nice driving skills she thought as she slammed against the door. Actually she was in the car with Bruno Mars. If she got an autograph, or stole his hat, ebay could offer some finical assistance…

The silence in the car was so evident Ally began worrying Phil and Bruno could hear her contemplating over nicking some unofficial merchandise of theirs. What was she thinking it wasn't in her to steal. She would rather become a hobo or what was the female equivalent, a baglady?

The radio turned up much to Ally's relief.

-"Phil! This is our jam!" Bruno exclaimed clearly forgetting Ally sulking in the back seat.

-"Free style me come on Phil you gotta freestyle me, drop the beat woah!"

-"Ok imma hit you up, imma a give you the 411, bring it."

Bruno and Phil began singing and beatboxing along to Rizzle Kicks in a way that Ally would have assumed they were high had she not been with them the whole time. They kept it up a while to the point Ally began to smile. She forgot for a second that her life was a wreck and just hummed along laughing at their ridiculous facial expressions.

They ended it with an open window whoop and holla and Ally had to admit, there was a reason they were in the music industry, they were incredibly impressive.

-"Well well look that she's got a smile on her face," Bruno laughed glancing at his drivers mirror once more.

-"You shouldn't point that out," Ally replied, "cause it disappears real quick after."

-"Damn, just after I was getting use to it."

Bruno laughed as Ally returned to window gazing, they had just began pulling into a run down garage with a rusted sign "Andy Frieze Mechanics in training"

-"Is he actually called that?" Ally asked disbelievingly while looking at the dead looking cars littering what she deemed car park.

-"Black and white on his birth certificate," Bruno and Phil cracked up to whatever joke they had about the place.

Here was a metal panel garage and a cemetery of cars surrounding it. A large matted sort of man with a beer belly welcomed Bruno and Phil like good friends.

-"What have you for me Bruno?" he asked looking up and down at Ally's limp looking wreck.

-"Phil and I ran into, well literally into this," he replied rather bashfully.

-"Well if your wanting to fix it up to have it, I wouldn't say it was worth it."

The man responded running his own hand over the side of her missing wingmirror.

Ally stepped forward in protest.

-"No, he's not going to keep it! It's my car he needs to pay to fix it."

-"Oh," the man laughed to himself surprised to see a girl, "He'd be better of paying to replace it,"

-"Can't do it my man?" Phil asked him.

-"Oh I can do it no problem, I was just saying it's not a car worth saving in my opinion."

Ally glowered in his direction while he just turned and laughed to the guys.

-"Well missy, do you have a contact number I can take to call when this abomination on four wheels is up and running again?"

-"0800 7-" Ally stopped her house phone would have to do.

-"Nevermind, I forgot I had that stolen, 02897134297"

-"Could be worse" Bruno smirked "It could have been a nice phone"


End file.
